video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1396 |rating = }} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train and 17 Other Stories is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 3rd July 1995. It features eighteen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring four first season episodes and one second season episode narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as five third season episodes and eight fourth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It has a run time of one hundred minutes. Description My Dear Friends, As you will know, I am proud of all my engines and was most pleased when my colleagues on the mainland told me how much you have enjoyed making friends with Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. Indeed, when I presented this news to Thomas, the cheeky little engine had a splendid idea. He was sure you would like a collection of stories old and new and with this in mind we passed a sunny afternoon recounting the many adventures which have taken place on the Island of Sodor. The result is here for you to enjoy and I trust you will consider it to be a very fine piece of work. Many of Thomas' friends are involved, though I must confess that there are one or two tales I prefer to forget (as you know, I like the engines on my railway to do as they are told but this does not always happen!) Nevertheless, a royal occasion still evokes fond memories, and some of my engines chuckle even now they recall the time that Percy thought he saw a ghost. Now as you can imagine we are all very busy here at the moment and I must get back to my engines, but they all send you their very best weeeeeeeeeshes! Your sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episode Info # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # Whistles and Sneezes # James and the Express # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Percy's Promise # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Toby's Tightrope # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Heroes # Granpuff # Home at Last # Special Funnel # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish # Special Attraction Trivia * The front cover uses an image from Saved from Scrap. Goofs * The Fat Controller's letter references Ghost Train which is not featured on this video. * On the back cover, the description of Bowled Out mentions that Daisy is unwell, but Daisy is not in that episode. * The tape shows the VCI logo from 1995 but the one used was the 1986 one. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine Thomas'Trainand17otherstoriesvideocassette.png|Tape 3 Thomas The Tank VHS video tapes.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Bumper Special videos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995